Analyzing specific components of blood is effective for determining the state of health of a human body or treating a specific disease. Examples of blood analyzers used for such applications are blood cell counters that count blood cells such as erythrocytes or leukocytes in blood.
FIG. 26 shows an example of an analyzing device installed in a conventional blood cell counter. The analyzing device X shown in the drawing is provided with a body 91, a diluent tank 92, an introduction portion 93, a dilution tank 94, a recovery tank 95, a weighing tank 96, and an aspiration port 98. When blood 99 is introduced into an introduction port 93a, the blood 99 permeates into flow paths 93c and 93d by capillary phenomenon. When a rotating member 93b is rotated by 90° while in this state, the portion of the blood 99 contained in the flow path 93d is separated. Next, when aspirated from the aspiration port 98, a diluent 92a in the diluent tank 92 and the blood 99 in the flow path 93d are sent to the dilution tank 94. The diluent 92a and the blood 99 are mixed during the course of being sent to the dilution tank 94. As a result, diluted blood is formed in the dilution tank 94.
A partition wall 97 with tiny holes or pores formed therein is provided between the dilution tank 94 and the recovery tank 95. As aspiration from the aspiration port 98 continues, the diluted blood within the dilution tank 94 flows into the recovery tank 95 through the micropore. Electrodes 94a and 95a are provided in the dilution tank 94 and the recovery tank 95. Resistance between the electrodes 94a and 95a is monitored as the diluted blood passes through the micropore. Since erythrocytes, for example, are insulators, resistance decreases each time an erythrocyte passes through the micropore. The total number of erythrocytes contained in the diluted blood can be determined by counting the number of times resistance decreases. The diluted blood that has flowed into the recovery tank 95 is further sent to the weighing tank 96. Flow rate detection means (not shown) comprised of electrical or optical means is provided in front of or in back of the weighing tank 96 in the direction of flow. The amount of diluted blood that has been measured can be obtained by this flow rate detection means. The total number of erythrocytes in the blood 99 is thus counted by using this procedure. The analyzing device X has a comparatively simple structure, and is composed as a so-called disposable type of analyzing device that is used only once and then disposed of.
However, the analyzing device X is required to contain the diluent 92a in a state suitable for analysis. For example, if a minute gap forms in the analyzing device X, there is the risk of leakage of the diluent 92a. In addition, in the case of employing a configuration in which the diluent 92a is sealed in the diluent tank 92, it is necessary to provide means for suitably pumping the diluent 92a by releasing the sealed state when using the analyzing device X. In this manner, it is not easy to suitably contain the diluent 92a in the analyzing device X.    Patent Document 1: WO 03/104771